


Insane or Brilliant

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Warden Commander and the Commander [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	Insane or Brilliant

Cullen decided to explore Vigil’s Keep that morning, not sure where Solona was. The place was supposed to be a military outpost, but he had a hard time seeing any signs of it. Landscape paintings graced the bulk of the walls, and plush carpets covered most of the stone flooring. Beyond the small contingent of Wardens, he would assume the castle was the home of some wild noble family, which wasn’t far from the truth once he thought about it. Vigil’s Keep was the place she called home when she wasn’t traveling or visiting her cousin in Kirkwall.

“Commander Rutherford?” A valet approached him, hands behind his back.

“Just Cullen, please.” He replied, smiling at the man.

He nodded and motioned gracefully, “Mistress Amell requests your presence in the library. She had a small brunch brought up and wishes to dine with you.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow at the man, “Those are not her words, are they?”

“Decidedly not, shall I repeat her exact words Ser?” The man smirked, use to his mistress’s oddness.

Cullen chuckled, “Please. If you don’t mind.”

The valet coughed, trying to hide his smile before imitating Solona, “Tell Ol’ Lion Mane that the grub is up here, since I am far too damned busy to stop what I am doing, and I wanna bounce ideas off his head.”

“That was a good impression.” He followed the man through the Keep and into a large circular room, the walls lined with books, three large chalkboards with writing scribbling and several tables in the center, a myriad of things scattered over them.

Solona bounced from table, to bookcase to chalkboard in the blink of an eye, Fade Stepping as she worked, a blur of motion, talking aloud to herself. “If you balance the power between a fire spell and an ice spell, cooling the air directly in front of you, while aiming the heat about three feet in front, letting the balance stay in the middle, when you release it, the concussive force is similar to casting Mind Blast, but will either slow or burn your enemy in the process. Now I just need to _test_  it.”

The valet cleared his throat, to get her attention. Solona shrieked, Fade Stepping up and into the rafters, her Barrier shimmering to life when she appeared. “Don’t do that!”

He hid a smirk behind a cough, “Apologies Mistress. I located Commander Rutherford as you instructed.” Solona waved sheepishly at Cullen as she climbed down before glaring daggers at the valet.

“Thank you, Jonathan. I will ring the bell like a civilized person should I need your help again.” She sat down at the table covered in food. “I swear they are trying to make me fat, I can’t possibly eat all this. Even with a Warden appetite.”

Cullen sat across from her, filling a plate with food. “As a former Templar, I should remind you about the dangers of misusing magic. Fade Stepping around the room when not being attacked just leads down the road for taking the easy way of letting magic do everything for you.”

Solona rolled her eyes, flicking a bit of lettuce at him. “And as a full mage and Warden Commander, I’m telling you to stuff it. You’re just jealous cause you can’t outrun me.”

“Sure, I can, if you don’t use magic.” He grinned as she stuck her tongue out, taking a bite from the food.

They sat in pleasant silence for a bit, eating and giving the other goofy smiles when Cullen cleared his throat, nodding at the diagrams. “What are you trying to do anyway? Can’t you cast Mind Blast? Why try to create a new version of it?”

“Not everyone has studied the Spirit school, or they lack aptitude in that school. Being able to disable without causing serious injury is important on the battlefield.” She got up, a roll in one hand and walked over to the board, stopping with a hand on her hip.

Cullen found himself distracted, her red hair was loose and brushed her shoulders, the cock of her hip emphasising her delicate curves, begging for his hands to brace her. “What do you do if you disable the enemy, but the fight takes too long, and they run away?” He stood behind her, a hand right where he wanted it to be.

She turned her head and gave him an incredulous look, “you’re joking right? Ending fights quickly is my forte. Long fights are how people get killed.” Her fingers intertwined with his as she thought. “Problem is, I can’t get it to work on a large scale, the blast ends up knocking me on my ass as well, but if I balance the spells any closer to my body, I get frostbite and burns. Which is really unpleasant.”

“And let me guess, no one here will let you test this out on them?” He leaned down and kissed her hair, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

“Its just the damnedest thing!” She laughed. “You would think they would be used to it by now, since I learned to cast lightning imbued Stone Fists.”

He kissed her cheek. “I cannot decide if you are crazy or brilliant. But I will help you with this.”

“Probably both.” She kissed his scar gently. “You may regret offering to help though.”


End file.
